Come Again?
by TheLondonTeaCozy
Summary: It's a beautiful day and the Cullens spend it lounging around. It's all peaceful until a question kind of kills the moment. Not for kiddies, unless your kiddies watch The Simpsons every night. Nessa/Nahuel pairing. Jacob does not exist, FYI. Enjoy!


A/N: This is a little one shot I came up with my friend, Ian. We were talking on the phone and the conversation *clears throat*... switched.

Make of it what you will.

Come Again?

It was a beautiful day in Forks, Washington; sunny, breezy, and perfect. The Cullen family, in their secluded house, had thrown open windows all over the house.

Everyone was lounging around. Esme was playing piano; Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie were reading. Alice and Bella were constructing a lunch for Renesme and Nahuel, who were playing chess. Emmett was examining his record collection and Edward was grazing the newspaper.

Renesme and Nahuel were on their 5th game; they were evenly matched. The two were holding hands and smiling sheepishly at one another. Smiling smugly, Renesme lifted a piece and held it above another.

Knocking the other away, she looked at her mate.

"Checkmate, love." Nahuel chuckled in a low tone.

"Well played, Nessa." he smiled, "Rematch it is, then?" Renesme nodded and grinned.

"You set up, alright; I'll get some drinks." She stood up and Nahuel clasped her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Don't be gone too long." Then he turned and cleared the board.

Not long after, the pair was back to playing. Renesme reached over, grabbing her water glass, and took a sip.

"So Renesme," Edward began as she took another. "Have you and Nahuel had sex yet?"

In the span of a split second, the room sped up then froze. Renesme spat her water out all over Nahuel and dropped her glass. Nahuel looked like he had been hit by a train.

Apologizing profusely, Renesme ran to get a dish rag.

Everyone else sat silently, gaping at Edward.

"Hey, Nessa, it's okay," Nahuel smiled as Renesme handed him the rag. "Calm down, babe."

"Still..." Renesme muttered. "What the Hell, dad?" she asked, glaring daggers at her father.

"Why don't you two talk outside?" Alice intervened, guiding Edward out onto the porch and beckoning Renesme to come too. When they were both out, Alice shut the doors sharply. There was a long awkward pause before Renesme broke it.

"What are you playing at, dad?" Renesme shouted. Edward shifted uncomfortably, watching his daughter's temper flair.

"Renesme, I apologize, but-"

"But, what? You have no excuse!" Renesme yelled, infuriated. "You embarrassed me in front of my family and my fiancé! You even went a step further and questioned me. Do you not think that I would tell you something like that?"

"Renesme, let's be serious," Edward smirked, "You wouldn't tell me anything of the sort."

"That's given, dad, but you can read minds." Renesme sighed, "Anyway, my point is, there is a time and a place for everything."

Edward looked at his exasperated daughter. In all honesty, he hadn't meant to say it. He had been thinking it, but it had slipped out. And now, Edward wondered what had made him trip up like that.

"So, do you want me to answer your question?" Edward looked up to see Renesme smirking at him. Her tone said she was on the very cusp of amusement.

"If you'd like, but believe me, Renesme; I didn't mean what I said." Edward sighed, glancing up at the perfect blue sky.

"No, then." Renesme smirked, "I'm going back inside."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, feeling like it wouldn't be right to hear her thoughts now. His daughter just smiled enigmatically at him.

"You decide." She replied simply, slipping back into the house.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors Note:

Hello all! You're all going to be barraged with notices this week. That is, if you put me on any sort of watch/follow list.

I was on vacation and lacked a computer, so I wrote out a bunch of one shots on by iPod. I've finally been able to email them to myself and will be posting them all this week as quickly as I can.

School is starting soon, and my time to actually type my fan fiction is becoming increasingly limited. I imagine all of you understand this. I promise to update when possible though!

Carie Lea :3


End file.
